deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Scare Zombie
The Scare Zombie is a zombie type featured in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. They will either pretend to be dead then jump up quickly to an audio stinger and grab Frank when he gets too close, or catch him around a corner with another stinger. Scare Zombies are rare, and usually appear in strange locations, making them easy to spot if you're paying attention and looking around corners before blindly rushing in. They can also appear in toilets, bursting out of a stall and grabbing Frank. Tactics There are several ways to avoid scare zombies, these tactics depend on where the scare zombie is located: *Scare zombies in bathroom stalls can be avoided by looking under the stalls with Frank's camera; the zombie's feet should be visible when doing so. If so, you can kill the zombie by just shooting at its feet. *Scare zombies located around corners can be dealt with explosives. By paying attention to its location, it is possible to use a weapon, such as the Hail Mary, to kill the scare zombie before blindly rushing in. *Scare zombies pretending to be dead can easily be killed by just shooting it in the face with any fire arm. *Drink Repulse. The scare zombie(s) will not react to the player getting close to them. *Drink Untouchable. The scare zombie(s) won't be able to instantly grab Frank. *The Ninja Outfit does not help you with scare zombie(s), but it leaves you free to dispose of the scare zombie(s) without a regular zombie harassing you. Trivia *The scare zombie was an idea for Off the Record that originated from Capcom Japan. It is also possible for scare zombies to appear next to a wall when trying to save *Scare Zombies laying on their back almost never jump on Frank, while zombies laying on their belly always jump. *If you don't want to get scared by a scare zombie, just completely turn off the volume on the game so that way you don't hear the audio stinger that plays when one of the zombies jump you. *Even if you freeze a scare zombie that is lying on the floor with a fire extinguisher, it will still attack you but it will freeze immediately when it moves. *A way to avoid scare zombies is to use the zombie walk skill move so that the zombie will not attack you when you walk through a doorway or come across one lying on the floor. *A way to avoid getting attacked by a scare zombie that is lying on the floor is to shoot its head and blow its head off with a weapon like the sniper rifle from far away so it will already be dead when you get to it. *Scare Zombies will die immediately if they get up but never manage to grab Frank. If they do grab you, escape their grapple, they act as regular zombies. *A way to tell that there's a Scare Zombie in the toilet is looking under the cubicles, you will see two feet suggesting that there is a Scare Zombie Hiding. *Knee Drop is an effective way of telling a Scare Zombie is alive. If you attempt to Knee Drop a zombie, playing dead or already dead, eventually they will either attempt to jump up but ended up being killed in the process or it never jumped but you got Prestige Points for killing it, suggesting that the body was still alive. *When escorting with survivors, it helps if you're uncertain to go on a corner because you don't want to be scared by a Scare zombie, escort the survivors to that destination and they will either walk in there without hesitation or will act scared as a warning that there is a Scare Zombie hiding in that corner. *If you are unsure if a Scare Zombie is in a bathroom stall if you use a Laser Eyes on the stalls you will walk in front of it will be set on fire if there is one. (Best way is heavy attack) * Scare zombies are not affected by the "dumb zombies" cheat, if one has the codebreaker DLC pack Locations *Americana Casino: Go up Ben and Jacks, go on the top floor, you will see lamps. Jump over them one by one until you can see a zombie lying down. *Americana Casino: By the bar, there will be a body laying down. *Royal Flush Plaza: When you came out of the safe house, sometimes there will be one by the staircase, one by the Maintenance room and one by the exit. *Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow: Royal Flush: There is a scare zombie (usually female) *Rag Mags:Royal Flush: They will sometimes hide behind book shelves. *Slot Ranch Casino: Sometimes by the slot machines, you can never tell whether they are just hiding from you and waiting or just idle until interrupted. *Slot Ranch Casino: In the stage, behind the curtains, there will be sometimes a fat female zombie or a dancer zombie. *Food Court: At the top where Jasper was hiding, follow the pathway until you see one. *Shoal Nightcub: Yucatan Casino: There will be showgirl zombies lying down on the water. *Vault: Yucatan Casino: After you talk to Lenny about the money in the vault, there will sometimes be a Police Zombie either waiting for you to go in or just waiting in one of the money isles. *Hot Excitorama: There will be a dancer zombie waiting by the door that leads to the Palisades. *Pub O Gold: Silver Strip: There will be a (police) zombie lying down just outside the pub. *Pub O Gold: Silver Strip: There will be a dancer zombie lying down on one of the bars. *Fortune Park: By the fountain, follow the fountain path until you see maybe 1-2 zombies lying down whether dead or alive. *Fortune Park: After you've done the mission Run for the Money, there is a big hole in the wall that there might be a scare zombie (usually a showgirl) *Movie Theater: Platinum Strip: There will be either a Scare zombie playing dead or a scare zombie waiting for you to go in and grab you. *Water Stairs: Front of the Arena: Scare zombie lying down sometimes. *South Plaza: This is probably one of the most trickiest places to tell whether there is a (Worker) Scare Zombie waiting for you because some of the doorways you might go in can be a little narrow. The shortcut to where Rebecca will lead you to the Security Room in the Arena, in that blue corridor, she will sometimes stop because it's a warning that there is a Scare Zombie around the corner and she's expecting you to go first. *Arena: On top of the stairs, sometimes there is a dead body there. *Giant Clamshell: Atlantica Casino: Behind the giant clamshell, there's the door to Uranus Zone. But the real thing behind the giant clamshell is a showgirl zombie lying down in the pool of water along with fish, bucket and a lobster. *Crisps Fine Foods: Palisades Mall: Behind the Food Stations or sometimes behind the ketchup and mustard isle. *Souvenirs: Uranus Zone Entrance: Scare Zombie lying down behind the counter. *Snacks: Uranus Zone entrance: Scare Zombie lying down behind the counter. *Mini games: Uranus Zone: Sometimes there will be a female zombie lying down where all the mini games are. *First Aid Room: Uranus Zone: Sometimes there will be a Cop Scare Zombie waiting for you. *Vault: Uranus Zone:Sometimes there will be a Cop Scare Zombie waiting. *Arena: When you have to go back for the Arena to pick some stuff for T.K., there will be a couple of zombies either lying down alive or dead. Challenging to avoid but easy to kill. *Passage to Safe House: You will see a door there where you can get wrench items. Once you enter, a construction worker zombie will attack you. (Sometimes) *Zombies hiding in toilet cubicles can be viewed as a reference to 2009 comedy Zombieland, in which one of Columbus's rules is called "Beware of Bathrooms" which was always check every cubicle for zombies. Gallery sctt.JPG|Zombie hiding in toilet cabin. Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Enemies